


Testosterone Boys

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum comes to Luke for help</p><p>or, The one where Cal and Luke might be a bit too familiar with each other's bodies, and more than a bit obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of them, of course, however my depiction of them is mine. Which is to say, I don't mean to offend anyone, or be presumptuous about their sexuality, because I don't have a fucking clue.  
> Anyway, this is my first ever smut, not just posted, but at all, so be nice, but feel free to leave a comment.  
> Title from Panic!'s "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"

“Luke, can you do my tie?” Calum’s voice called from outside my hotel room door.

“Hold on,” I called back, wrapping a towel around my hips, holding it with one hand as I went to the door.

The sound of the door opening made Calum look up and pocket his phone. His eyes set on me and I watched his jaw drop and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. “Fuck,” he mumbled, staring at my mostly naked body shamelessly.

“Come in,” I rolled my eyes, pulling my towel tighter, blushing despite myself.

“Have we fucked today? I don’t think we have. Can we do that? Now?” Calum stuttered, following me in.

“We have to go soon,” I smirked back at him. “I’ll help you with your tie, but we don’t have time for the rest of that proposal.” I let myself kiss him lightly, just to ebb the craving. “Close your eyes so I can put something on,” I murmured against his lips. He obeyed and I watched him gulp at the sound of the towel dropping, pulling on a pair of boxers. “Ok, open.”

Calum looked me up and down powerlessly, his tongue running over his lips and his jaw setting. “Fuck you, mate,” he shook his head. Despite his angry words he let me pull him into my grasp.

“Have you genuinely not learned to do this yet, or do you just like coming to me when I’m probably naked?” I challenged as I knotted the tie easily and tightened it to fit.

“You do it better,” Calum shrugged, his warm hands settling on my waist, pulling me closer.

“Seems to me…” I grinned, leaning in to press my lips to his. “That someone might need me a bit…” I cut myself off again, grinning as he sucked on my lip ring and tugged me closer. “Down there,” I tipped my forehead against his, looking down at his crotch.

“Might have been...part of the reason I came,” Calum smiled, reaching up to take my face in his hands and pull my lips back down to his. “Have I told you I love the beard?”

“Mmhmm,” I hummed against his mouth.

“Have I shown you?”

“Not yet,” I smirked, still kissing him in between phrases.

“Lukey…” Calum’s head dipped down to nip at my neck and kiss up my jaw.

“Oh shut up, Cal. Don’t use that voice with me.”

“What voice?” Calum shook his head innocently.

“Mate, keep it in your pants, just until later, alright?” I pushed him away at the shoulders and grabbed my jeans.

“Luuuuke,” Calum whined, pouting at me. I pulled on my jeans and threaded my belt into the loops, trying to ignore him. “Lukeyyyy,” he whined again.

“Why don’t you take care of it yourself, Calum,” I smirked at him, pushing him away as he tried to kiss my neck again.

“I tried, but you’ve got me whipped. All I can think about are _your_ hands, or your _mouth_.” He was still whining, but those were words that I could hear on repeat for the rest of my life.

“Alright, say that again,” I chewed on my lip ring, looking at him, his face still pleading.

“Say what again? Admit that I can’t even get myself off anymore, because even I’m not good enough for myself after you? Is that what you want?” A smirk settled on those full lips and my entire body buzzed at his words.

“Hmm,” I considered teasingly, letting my belt hang unbuckled.

“Lucas, I literally cannot do this without you,” Calum’s voice lowered, his hands settling back on my waist.

“Alright, alright, lay down, fuckwit,” I chuckled.

Calum grinned, lying back on the bed, his eyes dark. I knelt at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them, with considerable effort, down his legs. He whined as I rode up his shirt, kissing his exposed belly, sucking on his hip bone, leaving behind an already forming bruise. “Luke!” He cried out as I dipped down and mouthed him through his boxers. He was already panting a bit, squirming underneath me.

“S’ right, baby. Scream for me,” I cooed, pulling his boxers off so he was exposed to me. I pushed his thighs farther apart, making him whimper in anticipation. “Tell me what you want,” I prompted, kissing a line from mid thigh up, achingly slowly.

“Need…your m-mouth, Lukey,” Calum begged, his words rounded off and breathy. I felt myself growing rock hard, but ignored it, focusing on the beautiful whimpering mess in front of me.

“My mouth for what?” I teased.

“To fuck,” he growled crudely, making my insides churn with arousal.

“All you have to do is ask,” I agreed with a smirk, setting my hands on his hips to hold him down.

I took his manhood in my mouth, sucking harshly and going down further on him. “Luke!” Calum screamed again as I started a steady pace on him. His knees clamped into my sides, legs coming around behind me. I hummed happily, hearing the perfect, “Oh my god!” scream fill the room in response. He panted heavily, moaning loudly, screaming out intermittent “So good”s and “Luke”s. I picked up the pace, satisfied by the "Oh my god, that feels so good," that rushed out of his mouth, breathy as if the wind had been knocked out of him. I knew exactly how many seconds of this incessant attack on his manhood he could take before he screamed my name like I was twisting a rusty pair of scissors in his gut and finished. “Lukey,” he whined as I cleaned him up with my tongue, whimpering and moaning as I did so.

“Hmm?” I hummed, looking up at him.

“Do you need…?” he looked at my crotch, my arousal obvious through my jeans.

“No, I’ll take care of it,” I blushed. “Want to watch?”

He grinned and nodded, sitting up. I unbuttoned my jeans, not bothering to push them down before taking myself in my hand and tugging harshly. I moaned breathily, my eyes screwing shut as I continued to work myself over. “Calum,” I groaned, leaning over the bed, holding myself up with my free arm, my whole body shaking with the effort and pleasure.

“S’ right, Lukey. Wank for me,” Calum said darkly. My eyes shot open at his words, locking with his. His pupils were blown, mouth open in obvious arousal.

“Oh god,” I groaned, tightening my grip. “Oh my god, _oh_ my god, oh my _god_!” I screamed.

“You look so good,” Calum stared longingly at me. “So fucking good, touching yourself for me.”

“Cal, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I whined, feeling my body tense excruciatingly.

“Keep going. Keep pumping those long fingers over that pretty cock of yours,” His words dripped with lust, washing over me like a second assault to my crotch.

“Oh. My. God.” I panted. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” I sped up.

“You’re so beautiful, Lukey,” Calum murmured.

“Fuuuck!” I screamed.

“Mmhmm,” Calum hummed, smiling at me, open-mouthed.

“I’m-”

“I know,” Calum chuckled. “7 more by my count,” he watched me carefully. A moment later I was collapsing on the bed, feeling Calum’s lips press between my shoulder blades and up the back of my neck. “That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life,” he praised, stroking my hair.

“I goddamned love you,” I grumbled back.

“I love you, too, Lukey,” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just apologize, because I feel it's necessary.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
